Lights out
by Rytine-Tion
Summary: On normal occasions where a person had been akumatized by none other than Hawkmoth, Cat Noir and Ladybug is often there to save the day. Acting as lights of hope to all of Paris in assurance that everyone is, and would be, safe. But, what will the citizens of Paris do if their lights of hope are shut off by a villain that no one knows how to defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _Something was odd about that chest Master Fu kept._  
 _It kept shaking, trying to signal him something._  
 _That, perhaps, it wasn't the only box out there._  
 _How peculiar._

What a wonderful day to be rushing in the morning right next to the girl you've been classmates with for the school year and probably like a little bit, Adrien Agreste.  
Nothing's like rushing to school with Marinette. That's something only the boy could understand and keep to himself.

It wasn't such a common sight these days since the two have been rather close. With both either encountering or starting awkward situations that involved their hands touching- Well, we'll talk less about that. These two are about to get sent to the principal's office for being late, but anonymously saving the day with the abilities and powers granted to them as Ladybug and Cat Noir. But, these two are yet to know that they were the heroes saving Paris from its likely demise.

"Wait, y-you? Late?!" Marinette exclaimed so while running next to him, in a panicked fashion. Adrien said that he didn't have time to explain but he covered it up with a simple 'misunderstanding of the schedule he had' and 'he woke up pretty late'.  
' _Mhm, yeah, sure. Of course, Agreste. Yes, yes.'_  
Those sarcastic comments were circulating Marinette's head. She knew that lying wasn't exactly something the male was good at, but she decided to play along.

The two rushed up the stairs that led to their classroom, both nearly stumbling upon one another. They entered the classroom just in time and acted like they were early by casually walking to their seats. Luckily, their teacher didn't even mind them entering. Just the usual reminder not to be late next time so that they can catch up easily on the lesson.

The blonde-haired male seemed tired from the mission earlier, being Cat Noir has its negatives. He kept fidgeting to keep himself alarmed and awake. Though, he'd often drift off into the thoughts of Ladybug earlier today. He didn't quite remember of what much happened earlier today but he did remember that Ladybug said; "Something seems off about tomorrow, be alert."  
So, that's what he'll do.

The teacher continued rattling about her lesson and said something that caught everyone's attention. Yes, even that blonde, pale-lipped french squirrel, Chloe. She just stopped filing her nails in class.  
"For this project, all would be assigned in pairs randomly. This is a huge chunk of your grade will be involved in this and is due two weeks from now. It is best to spend the rest of the period going to the library to research, alright?  
Now, one of the many groups will have a third person to join in since the class is uneven with this new student of ours"

The class started getting a little riled up, curious on who their partners would be. They all began mumbling, muttering and whispering things to one another. "Gee, wouldn't it be the worst if Chloe was my partner..." "Oh boy, that'd be real bad. She'll make you do all the work!" "How about Adrien?" "Dreambooooat!" "Lucien..?" "He's a bit quiet but he may come as a surprise, y'know? I suppose he's not that bad, I mean, come on!"  
The female adult got a jar from the desk that was to her left. She then opened it and put her hand in it, leaving the class in anticipation of what names to be called out.

"Pst, Adrien" The male's seatmate, Nino, mumbled to call him for a bit "Who do you want to be partners with for this project?" Adrien had to think about it for a moment but he said he wouldn't really mind anyone, being the good guy he is. But, that makes an exception for Chloe.  
Dear, ChloE IS EVERYONE BUT SAB **RINA AND THE MAYOR'S PROBLEM.** _ **O K.**_

"Hrm, Sabrina and Kim!" The teacher exclaimed, setting the two "Once all your names are mentioned and you all have partners, the class will proceed to the library."  
Of course, as soon as Sabrina's name was called, Chloe rolled her eyes and decided to make her new partner do whatever she said. Typical.  
"Alya and Ivan"  
"Nathanael and Juleka"  
"Rose and Nino"  
"Marinette aaaand... Adrien"

Adrien chuckled, hearing the girl behind him in class fall from her seat as soon as she heard that. He didn't mind that at all. She was a hard-working and kind girl whom he doesn't encounter everyday. He's just glad enough he didn't get Bratty Bourgeois.

Speaking of that Bourgeois, she threw a hissy fit when she heard both of those names called out. The entire class sighed in chorus, signaling something like "Oh, here we go again..."  
"Miss, this is an _outrage_! Those two aren't supposed to be partners, its hardly fair! How scandalous!" Chloe ranted, slamming her fists on her desk "Marinette probably rigged that jar of yours to get paired with Adrien! Hmph!"

As soon as Marinette tried to defend herself, the teacher decided to explain everything "You don't get everything you want, Ms. Bourgeois. Your partners are chosen by random chance and it just so happens that these two are partners. Though, partners shouldn't matter as much. You should be more concerned on your project."

Chloe groaned and complained to herself, rolling her eyes and leaning back to her seat. Marinette sighed in relief as soon as Chloe stopped complaining out loud. Alya patted her best friend's back, "Gee, Marinette! You lucky girl! Looks like you just hit the jackpot, huh?!"  
The teacher continued on with the picking of partners, the next pair being Chloe and a new student, Lucien Avaneil Valentine.

The class was still getting used to that full name. He was a new student and the classroom didn't actually have an extra chair for this guy but he sat alongside with Nathanael at the back. He was very quiet and reserved. Actually, it's very rare to hear Lucien speak.

[ To describe him and get a better picture of him, he has very light yellow hair and bluish-purple eyes that are relatively charming. His hair is often messy but really soft when combed. Lucien wears black glasses to improve his sight. His arms and legs are often covered in worn out bandages because of volleyball, one of his favorite sports. Lucien often wears this purple scarf of his alongside with a maroon button-up shirt, black pants and high cut black sneakers with hints of purple lines on them. Lucien is relatively pale and is around 5"4, a bit average as the 14 year old he is. ]

The remaining unpaired students sighed in relief as soon as they realize that they weren't paried with Chloe. But, Adrien couldn't help but feel sorry for his new classmate. Like every other, he's teased by Chloe quite a lot for his worn out bandages with blood stained on it.

Adrien turned around and glanced at Lucien, who seemed like he was ok with it. Lucien made eye contact with Adrien and did a simple wave to greet him. He's a very nice and polite person, also very accomodating too. But sometimes, as sweet as he is, he can't be like that for too long. Though, despite me saying that, no one has seen this other side of the boy.

 _Something like a perfect person to akumatize, someone in a mysterious room filled with butterflies would think every so often._

After all the names being called out, the female teacher then said for everyone to proceed to the library alongside with their partners. Adrien soon turned around and smiled at the jet-black haired girl for her to go with him. That smile is enough to leave Marinette flustered.  
Her best friend just hopes she can concentrate on her project and speak in full sentences.

"Hey, A-Adrien! What a-a coincidence that we're p-partners, right? Haha.." Marinette hurriedly said in attempt to try and not embarrass herself for the fifth time in a row. In response, the male chuckled, "Yeah, it's pretty coincidencial. Oh and- hey, let's discuss about the project more in the library."

The two began making their way to the library, chatting about either the project or about how school has been for them lately. The blonde male glanced around to check if anyone was too near them, he wanted to discuss something with Marinette. Nothing too confidential, they both need space sometimes from certain people.

"Marinette?" Adrien seemed to catch her out of the blue, she was startled when she heard her name, as usual. "Don't you find it odd that nearly everyone in the class has been an evil villain? Such as, well... Sabrina, Chloe, Ivan, Kim, Max..."  
He didn't want to mention too much names, it might get quite suspicious that he knows.  
Marinette thought about it for a moment "Hmm... it's odd, sure. But no one could really explain it either. I guess it just... happens?"

The two arrived at the library discussing around that topic until they were interrupted by Chloe yelling at Lucien, perhaps because of the simple reason that he accidentally dropped her bag. What was odd that he was already too used to this to even react what she was saying  
"You clumsy-!" Chloe was reminded to be quiet and she rolled her eyes at that, continuing to constantly throw her demands at the other.

Usually, a black butterfly would fly in and take over the victim. But, that wasn't the case.  
He's used to this.

And, perhaps that will give in the near future.  
With that in mind, it can't be helped but be circling around Adrien and Marinette's thoughts. As they were both superheroes of Paris who fight side by side but not knowing their true identities.

 **I hope you liked reading this! I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Right, right..." Marinette continued mumbling as Adrien was explaining to her the plan of the entire project they plan to submit. He'd often zone out for a bit to read but that gives the jet-black haired girl more time on what to say. She was surprisingly not stuttering or nervous at all. Which Alya was smiling about as she was working on her and Ivan's research.

"Lucien, coME ON!" Adrien and Marinette's research was interrupted by Chloe once more, who seemed fed up with her partner. Lucien isn't progressing well since the girl wouldn't even bother to lend him a helping hand. "Ugh, you're so useless and pathetic! You're so slow at working too!" People reminded Chloe to be quiet but she just glared at those who reminded her. Folding her arms and tapping her foot, demanding Lucien to pace up his working speed. She _is_ the daughter of the mayor of Paris, she could do whatever she wants. That advantage is often abused by the girl instead of taking it as a sort of blessing.

"Poor Lucien..." Marinette sighed, tapping her pen and giving the other a worried look "He's still adjusting to the new school and all but he has the worst of luck when it comes to pairing with others, huh..."  
"I guess I'm glad I got you over anyone else, really-"

Adrien cut himself off, making an awkward silence between the two occur. Blushing lightly, rubbing the back of their heads and trying to avoid eye contact in nervousness. The blonde seemed to regret what he said but at the same time, he let out his thoughts. Which is... good? "Ah-heh... I'm just saying." He fidgeted while saying this "I'm glad to have you as a partner."

"Ahh, me too, Adrien." Marinette replied with a smile widely spread across her face. The girl couldn't help but continously blush at the way Adrien would talk to her. Neither of the two were nervous or anxious at all, it was a nice sight to see if you really liked them together. But, opposing to the thought of that, Chloe noticed their moment and grit her teeth at this. She decided to interfere with them.  
She walked away but Lucien had the instinct to pull back her arm, which made her even more frustrated.  
"What do _you_ think you're doing, _jerk_?!"

"Well, u-uhm..." Lucien's first few words said in school drifted into silence. But, he gathered the courage to continue. "I need some help on the project and its also best not to interfere with any pairs when they're working-"  
"Tch, what a pest... Just continue doing the work on your down! I'll just bring you down anyway!" Chloe looked frustrated as she said that, rolling her eyes and clenching her fists.

Lucien looked a little angry but kept his cool. He continued working on his own. The rest of the class seemed worried for him but not too much, he seemed to be handling this well.  
The period passed by quickly after that and little did everyone know the next period was their break. The bell rung and everyone scattered about in the campus after wrapping up their research.

The blonde male decided to have the initiative to talk to Lucien, who's often alone writing articles for different newspapers, blogs, magazines and maybe even small parts of his mom's books that she writes. Lucien has a big knack for writing, probably one of the few things he ever enjoys doing.

Adrien casually approached the other blonde and waved, smiling a little as a way to greet him. "Hey, Lucien."  
"Ah! Uh-" Lucien panicked for a moment when he was talked to, nearly dropping his pen in the process. "Hi, Adrien. I, uh, what's going on with you lately?"  
"Nothing much, are you going to be alright with Chloe as a partner? Need some help in handling your work or..."  
Lucien sighed "Well, it can't be helped that she's like that. Thanks for your offer but I can manage this on my o-o-o...h..."

Lucien suddenly turned nervous and more quiet, he was staring at something behind Adrien. A black butterfly was approaching.  
"Ahm, Adrien, can I borrow your history book?"  
Adrien looked frazzled and confused, knotting his eyebrows in reaction to so. "Why?"

Without Adrien's full reply, Lucien swiftly nabbed the other's book. The butterfly fluttered by and he smashed it against the wall harshly, causing some other students to notice.  
"Why did he kill that butterfly?" "It was so pretty too..." "What a weird kid, huh?"  
The bluish-purple eyed male swept the butterfly away that was attached to the book, falling to the floor slowly. Some of the students who were akumatized knew what the butterfly meant.  
Adrien did too, flinching in surprise as soon as the other killed the butterfly. The other male's eyes widened in surprise since he didn't expect to go that far and actually hurt the thing.

Lucien stomped on the butterfly and wiped off anything that the butterfly remained on Adrien's book using his blood-stained bandages. Well, probably not the best idea but its the thought that counts. "Sorry, Adrien, I... I know what that darn b-butterfly does."  
"Its not a big problem. I know about it too" Agreste replies nonchalantly, putting his book aside.

Meanwhile, in a lair where Hawkmoth resides, he's clenching his staff and squinting in frustration. This has never happened before to one of his devious plans to possess someone.  
"This is an outrage... How could this even happen? Tch-"  
The man notices something in the butterfly's vision; an ankle bracelet that Lucien has was dangling.  
"Ahh, yes... Go on, little akuma... Just a little closer...  
After all, a suicidal boy with an abusive mother who's alone all the time is the perfect candidate for our next villian... Aahaha...  
I have a good feeling about this one."

By the time Adrien said goodbye to get other tasks done, Lucien felt something inside him change. The butterfly, seemingly in tatters, made contact with Lucien's ankle bracelet.  
The male dashed to a nearby janitor's closet and locked it, slowly feeling chaos consume him.  
Though, about now, he was supposed to hear a voice in his head who is demanding him to terrorize Paris and get the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
That wasn't the case.

The butterfly was in tatters, so the supposed effects didn't occur. This made Lucien a bit... insane at this point. His eyes kept flickering yellow and he couldn't control himself very well. He opened the closet and rushed over to the clinic, thinking he's having another one of those effects of his sleeping problems. When in reality, the akuma only activates fully during the night. As the sleepless person he is.  
Students muttered under their breaths as to what was going on with Lucien, he was already getting weird enough. Marinette started to talk about this with her friend Alya.

"Hey, Alya, isn't it weird that Lucien knew what the butterfly meant even if he's a new student?" Marinette asked, knotting her eyebrows in confusion and tapping her foot. Her friend chuckled and decidedly jumped into a conclusion enthusiastically like the person she is "Ah! Maybe he's been a spy and was sent here to this very school to watch over Ladybug activity!"

"...Alya..."  
"Just kidding!" The tanned female winked and stuck out her tongue "Well, it sure is common lately to get evilized so... maybe he just has good instinct?"  
Marinette agreed, but still seeming a little dazed. "Hmm, maybe..."

"...Maybe?"  
"Maybe he's not what we think he is in the first place."

 **Alright, okay! I'm on schedule, yay!**  
 **I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave a favorite or review if you've liked this, it'd help me out a bunch =) Thank you! I'll update this when I could!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alya looked confused on what her friend had said "What do you mean 'not what we think he is'? Well, I think he's a little weird and you're saying he's not a tiny bit weird? What?" The other girl laughed at her friend's confusion, beginning to clarify what she had said.  
"What I'm trying to say is that maybe he's not just some kind of regular and kinda shy kid. He can be something more than that"  
The two look at each other in suspicion and nodded, choosing to talk about this at a later date once they had clues or any leads about Lucien.

Meanwhile, at the clinic, Lucien was rushing to find the pills he leaves every day there. The nurse didn't seem to be attending her shift, must be on lunch break. Thus, he frantically went through the medicine cabinet finding his own pills.  
"C'mon, C'mon, where is it..."  
He pushes aside a bottle of aspirin, some other colored pills that weren't his until he finally fins his own. Lucien suddenly looks at the nearby mirror and saw that his eyes stopped flickering from his original eye color to yellow. "O-Oh...?"

Lucien shakes it off, taking his pills after getting a cup of water. He sets the empty cup on the nearby table and exits the clinic quickly before he could be seen. He notices that he doesn't have control of himself sometimes, something as simple as suddenly twitching or his fingers were tapping on the desk even if he wasn't entirely controlling it. Looks like he had to go through the rest of the day like this.

He suddenly bumped into Marinette after running out of the clinic, quickly getting flustered and apologizing afterwards. The girl didn't mind, she's had her fair share of being really clumsy around other people. Though, the way he apologized was a bit... odd.  
"M-Marinette! I-I'm sorry that I'm n-not Adrien th-that you bumped into-"  
"What?"  
"UH"  
Lucien turned red and started to laugh awkwardly. No one had an idea of how much this young man loved seeing Marinette and Adrien together, since was alone most of the time, he'd often see cute couples pass by him to cope with the loneliness.  
Marinette started getting flustered at how Lucien mentioned Adrien, having the biggest crush on him and all that jazz to go along with it. Her foot started tapping and she looked rather stiff while standing up.

"Uhm, h-haha, what're y-you talking a-about?" The girl started to stutter out of nervousness, you can even see her eye twitch a little. Lucien responded with a small chuckle, awkwardly standing there with a small grin. "Um, well, it isn't, uh... nevermind! I'll see you in class!" Lucien dashed away, as if he was late for something.

Marinette sighed in relief, glad that she was out of that situation quickly enough for not many people to take notice of her. Not even Alya was at her side like she always would.  
Suddenly, the bag Tikki was in started to shake, trying to get Marinette's attention.  
"M-Marinette! Something is wrong!" Tikki's squeaky voice said in a panic.

"Tikki, let's go somewhere more private, you can't warn me out in the open like this!"  
"No, no, you need to transform into Ladybug now!"  
The girl looked confused, not seeing anything wrong around her. Everything was just like usual. She questioned her little friend on her way to a more secure place "Ladybug? Now? What if I skip classes or-"

Marinette was cut off by her Kwami, still in a very big panic. Though, as the superhero she is, she decides to patrol the city for a while. Maybe something is wrong yet she doesn't know about it. She heads off to a secluded room and transforms into the hero that almost all of Paris loves.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

It was towards the end of the day already, the sun was setting and Ladybug was still out patrolling the city. Stopping a few burglars here and there but nothing was too much of a problem. "Tikki, what're you talking about..."  
She mumbled that to herself, spinning her yoyo around boredly while seated on the platform on the Eiffel Tower.  
"Something up, M'lady?"

A familiar voice called out, Cat Noir sat beside Ladybug and stared at the sunset. The girl sighed, "My Kwami told me that something is wrong but I've patrolled the entire city and nothing is really out of the ordinary. I even asked citizens if something was wrong but I see no akuma activity..."  
The other tapped his chin while thinking of something to say or perhaps, suggest. "Hmm... Well, Ladybug, my kwami said the same thing about something being wrong..."

"What do you think it is?" She asked, curious.  
"Maybe another akuma villian but out of our sight in the day"

Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise after hearing that. "Hmm, maybe you're right. Let's rest up first. You wouldn't want to waste the time of our abilities." She continued explaining, somewhat aimlessly "I suppose we just wait on something"  
Cat Noir agreed to this, but smiling a little afterwards after what he thought. "Maybe we could know each other's identity while resting up?"

"Ah, Cat Noir, as much as I would love to know your identity and becomes friends with you in real life... We just can't. Our identities must remain a secret even to both of us."

The male looked discouraged to hear that reasoning again "No one's going to know, I promise! A-And, I wouldn't judge you for what person you really are because, uh..."  
He cut himself off, deciding not to persist on the idea of knowing who she really was. "Oh, sorry... I might've gone a little too far there."  
Ladybug just smiled "Its alright, I want to know your identity as well. Maybe one day..."

The two bid their goodbyes and split paths to transform back into their normal identities as Adrien and Marinette.

Lucien was at home, alone after being scolded by his mother for coming home late again and his grades not imroving. He's handling his issues at home very poorly because of the lack of his father being at home. His parents divorced recently, and his sister was taken away from him.  
"E-Everything's fine, everything's fine, everything's fine..."

The sun had completely set by that time, which seem to awakened his akuma that was on his foot bracelet. The darkness consumed him and he heard a faint voice.  
"Dusk Feather."  
He was under control of Hawkmoth at this point, barely seeming to see that this was reality for him. "Ah, about time I've gotten in touch with you"  
"W-What..?"  
"Dusk Feather, I, Hawkmoth, shall grant you powers but at the exchange of the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I have high hopes for you.  
May Paris be terrorized as you will."

Lucien chuckled, a dark aura suddenly surrounded him. He found himself in a violet shaded outfit, with wings attached to his arms and one of his legs turning into an owl leg. His eyes turned yellow, as he'd seen before in a mirror. His mask was made of feathers, the boy's costume was something of like an owl.  
"Well, Hawkmoth, whatever that stupid excuse of a name is...  
 _ **I'm not going to listen to you, old geezer**_ "

Hawkmoth was taken aback, getting easily frustrated at this. He tries controlling the other boy to do his will but it had no effect at all. This made Lucien- No, Dusk Feather cackle.  
"I'm tired of having to listen to you and everyone else. I'm not going to let someone control me so easily." He said, crossing his arms and standing by his open window.  
"How about... instead of trying to kill myself, why don't I bring the City of Lights to the dark? Or, bring this City of "Love" to hate?  
Thanks for giving me the idea of getting Cat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous, I can use those to _my_ benefit"

Hawkmoth became incredibly cross, gritting his teeth and beginning to yell at the other "I will take your powers by force if you do not wish to listen to me!"  
Dusk chuckled once more "The butterfly I crushed was in tatters, your powers won't have much effect on me, Ahaha...  
Devious, devious..."

Dusk flew out of his bedroom window and soared into the night sky, losing the faint voice in his head in the process. He was now talking to himself insanely "Hmm, I wondering what else I can do with these powers"

He starts spinning in the air and his feathers drop in every direction. As they land on the ground, they explode. Citizens start panicking, running away in fear of the anonymous villian of the night.

"Lights out, losers."  
Dusk landed harshly on the ground, making it quake and turn off any light source. He chuckles and flies up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Waiting for the heroes to approach. Perhaps, planning to terrorize the town more.  
Perhaps... planning to hurt or murder. Other abilities or powers are yet to be known but he was feared by all in just a matter of minutes.

Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to stop Dusk Feather and become lights of hope once more to all of Paris?

 **Author's Note:**  
 **AAAGHHHH I WAS LATE IN UPDATING IM SORRYYYY**  
 **But the new chapter is up now! I hope you guys like this one despite the delay, hehe ^v^;**  
 **Do leave a favorite, give a review or start following up on the story! It'll really help me a bunch on future chapters to come! Thank you! =)**


End file.
